


Weak

by baekkieony



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, this is literal bullshit i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Zhu Zhengting makes Ziyi weak in his knees.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beigogi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/gifts).



> This is pure fluff, y'all and i hate myself for it bc i normally dont do happy but it just tempted me lol. Also, I'm not funny  
> irdw but beigogis last story kind of inspired me auxiuakkf don't judge me
> 
>  
> 
> also, i wanted cliches

Wang Ziyi is a strong guy. Handsome face, well grown, nice body, known for b-boying and just general strength (or that’s what he tells himself every morning in front of the mirror to boost his self-esteem), but when it comes to Zhu Zhengting he has to admit that he is a sold man.

The former is currently standing at the crappy food output, surrounded by even crappier tables and waiting for the crappiest food the whole university is serving which was lentil stew (there never had been an answer to the letter he wrote to the director once where he opted to rename it “cement”).

Ziyi shudders in disgust at the thought that someone so cute and sweet as Zhengting wants to practically break his white teeth out of his mouth with that food that you can’t even call food anymore, but then Ziyi finds himself staring at Zhengting’s white teeth instead of his food and absently notices how his thoughts are running away to Zhengting dancing, Zhengting looking perfect in class, Zhengting looking perfect while twisting his ankle and just Zhengting in general.

“Stop staring, you creep, your hair is swimming in your soup”, a firm punch against his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts and Xukun snickers at him when he witnesses Ziyi’s “cornered animal” look in his eyes, panicking over his precious hair hanging in the soup and scolding Xukun for not telling him earlier.

He is halfway into a speech of trying to tell Xukun how to take proper care of his hair (because honestly, those strands on his head are as dead as the lakes around Fukushima) someone tips him on the shoulder and he turns around to face Zhengting, standing next to him and looking cute while just existing, asking him if he can sit with them.

Ziyi stops midway into his sentence, and, unlike Xukun who is happily inviting Zhengting to the table and sending a smug grin over to Ziyi, he seems to be frozen in place and his brain has stopped working completely.

“Ziyi? Ziyi? I’m sorry, he’s normally a lot more talkative, but since he has a big fat crush on y-”, before Xukun is able to finish that sentence, Ziyi has managed to snap himself out of his trance and slaps a hand over Xukun’s nasty mouth, while smiling sweetly (Xukun would call it pained) at Zhengting who actually doesn’t seem to be taken aback the slightest.

"I’m sorry, he’s normally a lot less annoying, but he’s just a dumbass so you don’t need to listen to him”, Ziyi is glad that he managed to get out that sentence without stuttering once, but Zhengting just casually shrugs with his shoulder before he grins at him knowingly.

“Nah mate, I don’t mind, I’m practically the single mother of five children and two of them are Huang Justin and Fan Chengcheng”, Ziyi really has to hold him back, because he’s about to tell Zhengting that he knows, but the problem is that Zhengting doesn’t know that he knows it (and also he doesn’t need to know that Ziyi knows where he lives, how old he is, what classes he takes and that his crush kind of has turned into an obsession, because he’s fucking whipped).

Xukun, who still has Ziyi’s hand over his mouth, pipes up from his seat. “Actually, Ziyi knows all the-mdqodnnoPff”, before Xukun can tell Zhengting anything else, Ziyi has stumped on his foot under the table and his hand pressed a bit harder, shutting even Xukun’s nose with two fingers. Ziyi forces a smile on his face and he is sure that Zhengting notices, because he’s snickering behind his hand.

“Ignore him. But I pity you, living with the loudest brats from campus can be a thought task sometimes, I’ll bet”, Zhengting shakes his head, still snickering. “Actually they’re like my younger brothers, but they can be a bit much sometimes, I agree. But in general is Justin a sweet child whose parents never cared about him and well, Chengcheng is just a dumb airhead who has the same fate. They bond well, but I feel a bit worried about how Justin is corrupting Chengcheng too much”, Ziyi laughs at Zhengting’s description and even though this is his first time actually speakingto Zhengting, he feels like they click almost too well and he just continues listening to Zhengting swooning over his children.

Almost before lunch is over (by now Ziyi has taken away his hand from Xukun’s mouth after Zhengting had discretely told him that the poor boy was going blue by now), Zhengting stands up and tells Ziyi that he has to go over to his table to escort his children to class (“the hard life of a single mother”, Ziyi wants to quote), but before that, he ask Ziyi if they have ever met before and this question makes Ziyi want to shrink into the chair.

“Maybe? We have some classes together”, something seems to blink up in Zhengting’s eyes when he recognizes the boy in front of him. “Omg, you’re the guy sitting two tables away from my chem class! The one that started that fire in the lab, because you mistook a chemical as another, Wang Ziyi, right?”, now Ziyi actually wants to bury himself alive, because he thought that no one would ever talk about that again? Xukun beside him is dying from laughter, face red and sweating and Ziyi swears revenge on him in that exact moment.

“Yeah”, he mumbles sheepishly, “but since then my teacher has started calling me ‘firemaster’ and I always have to do shit with the bunsenbrenner”.

While Ziyi’s cheeks are beet red from embarrassment, Zhengting chuckles lightly at the nickname. “I think it’s fitting, because you’re as hot as one, actually”.

Before he walks away, he throws Ziyi a wink and blows a kiss, and Xukun, who had been laughing next to him only seconds away, is now as frozen as Ziyi, before he turns his head in disbelief to Ziyi.

“He hasn’t really flirted with you, has he?”, Ziyi is only able to manage a nod, before he stares at Zhengting sitting down at his table and directly getting attacked from a bunch of freshman.

“Yeah”, he rips himself out of it, tearing his eyes away from Zhengting being decorated with tomato sauce, “yeah, I think he has”.

“Who has done what?”, says Zhou Rui, casually slipping into the seat next to Ziyi, picking a soggy fry from his plate and crushing it into his mouth.

When Xukun realizes how pressing the urge to embarrass Ziyi not only in front of his crush but also his friends is, he excitedly turns to Rui munching on the soggy fries. “Zhengting has just flirted with Ziyi”, Zhou Rui’s eyes widen in excitement.

“ _Zhengting_ has flirted with Ziyi? You’re sure you don’t mean Ziyi embarrassing himself and Zhengting pitying him?”, Rui is now waving with a fry at Ziyi, spluttering fat everywhere and disgust fills Ziyi when he wipes over his face to put a greasy hand back down.

“Yeah, he also did that, but apparently Zhengting seemed to think that that was hot. But someone has to have a weird taste in man in general if they think Ziyi is hot and Zhengting told him ‘that he’s as hot as fire’ after he found out that Ziyi is the guy who burned down the chem lab”, Rui’s boisterous laugh can be heard through the whole cafeteria and Xukun snickers along, locking smug with his work done and Ziyi feels the urge to kill a certain someone in his sleep tonight.

"And also”, Xukun’s head whips to Ziyi, “did you notice how he called himself “single mom of four kids”?”, Xukun is wriggling his eyebrows at him and Ziyi can hear Zhou Rui cackling in the background while he buries his face into his arms and closes his eyes to hope for his friends to be gone when he opens them again.

When he does, they’re still there and start cackling at his pained expression when they see his face and fuck, Ziyi sighs, they’re never going to let him live that down.

  
And while Ziyi has to suffer under his friends, Zhengting on the other hand, has to suffer under his children who are interrogating him over every little detail Zhengting could peel out of Ziyi in the lunch break and Zhengting is seconds away from having a breakdown, when Justin tips on his shoulder and points to Ziyi’s table.

“You’re talking about that guy over there, right? The black haired, tall man at the table across the hall who seems to regret every life choice he has ever made at the moment”, he actually points to Ziyi and Zhengting nods hesitantly, because there’s something fishy about the question, everything related to Justin is always fishy.

When Ziyi looks up in that exact moment when Zhengting is staring at him and notices Zhengting’s gaze, he smiles, eyes crinkling in little crescents and waves at Zhengting. Zhengting instead, blushes and waves shyly back and he can practically feel Justin’s grin forming next to him.  
When he turns his head to Justin again, the boy looks smug and satisfied. “So he is it, right?”. When Zhengting answers with a tired yes Justin’s smile turns even more smug.

“Well, _I_ approve of him and I don’t know about the others, but I’m sure they will too, because he looks hot and rich”, now he’s fully laughing at Zhengting, the rest of the table oddly silent, “also, we could all use a new dad and you could use getting laid after what feels like 3 years, to reduce some stress, you know”.

When the whole table shakes from laugher when Zhengting blushed lilac and Justin gives Chengcheng a high-five, before snatching his mocha latte (because Chengcheng is rich and Chengcheng lives the hype life) from Starbucks away and casually taking a sip, which gathers him scandalized protest from Chengcheng

"I wanted to drink that, you prick!”, while Zhengting tries to scold him for language (who gets ignored completely, as always) Justin only leans forward slightly, lean body bend over the table in a weird and painful looking way, and shuts him up with a chaste kiss pressed to Chengcheng’s lips and a “I know you love me anyway” and Zhengting has to shake his head at his kids, because  
they’re a mess, but a mess he loves.

~*~

Over the next four weeks, Ziyi and Zhengting have become a lot closer, sitting now together in almost every one of their classes they have together, they introduced each other to most of their friends.

To Ziyi’s dismay Zhengting actually liked Xukun and Zhou Rui and he already sees them spilling all the spicy details about his past sex and love life when they start being more than just friends, which, according to Xukun “will never happen if you don’t get your ugly ass up and start making a move”.

When Ziyi asked him if he should just go to Zhengting and tell him “hey, I have a full blown crush on you and I just wanted you to know that I want to fuck you in the mattress” and Xukun actually said yes, he decided that he should have known from the beginning that asking Xukun for help (the one without a relationship and loads of boys and girls swooning over him), who probably never gotturned down once in his whole life, was a fucking bad idea.

But this afternoon, Zhengting has invited him over to his house for the first time (and yes, he has a house, even though it is Justin’s parents’ house on the papers) to meet his “kids” for the first time, because Zhengting has managed to keep Chengcheng and co. away from Ziyi until now.

But today is perfectly planned, he has told Justin not to try and manipulate Ziyi into something, has told Chengcheng not to spill any spicy secrets about him (the boy is a lot more attentive than he seems and that has gotten Zhengting into enough trouble by now), has told Quanzhe not to whine over his crush on Wang Linkai (even though Ziyi knows the kid), has told Yanjun not to flirt with Ziyi and has told Zeren not to give Ziyi condoms secretly (because that’s what he has done at all the past dates Zhengting has ever had since he knows him).

When Zhengting tells him about the thing with the condoms, Zeren only scrunches up his nose and stretches his lips in a grin, before he remarks wittily that Zhengting should start keeping it in his pants then and reminded him of how he has used the condoms at every other date before, at which Zhengting blushes furiously, because this is a fucking date with Wang Ziyi, his long-time crush.

Ziyi realizes the same thing when he’s already standing at Zhengting’s door, ringing the bell and waiting for someone to open the door, a bouquet with roses one hand, the other nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

When a beaming Zhengting opens him the door, his fiddling is gone in a second, Ziyi beaming back at him and wordlessly handing him the bouquet at which Zhengting beams even more. Before he tells Ziyi to come in, he sniffs at the roses one time and looks happier and relaxed than he has in a while.

When they walk into the kitchen, it’s suspiciously silent and Zhengting tells him to wait there so he can get a bowl for the flowers and Ziyi sits down awkwardly, looking around in the homey and warm kitchen screaming Zhengting in his face. In general, the whole house screams Zhengting.

Suddenly someone slides into the seat next to him and he expects it to be Zhengting, but when a strong and woody scented perfume wafts over to him, which is definitely not Zhengting’s, he turns around to face a young boy with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and an evil grin on his face he recognizes as Huang Justin.

It only takes seconds until the room is filled with, three, four, five young boys (all rather handsome) taking up too much space in their own way. They are staring at him in a way that almost scares him and Ziyi wants to scold himself for being intimidated by kids.

“So”, one of them, the tallest, urges forward, firmly slapping his hands down on the table and leaning over it, supporting his weight on his arms, so he can stare Ziyi right into his soul.

He looks rather scary, lean and tall and dressed in all black and while Ziyi himself isn’t the worst at fighting, this boy just looks like he could scare of three of Ziyi’s sort with just a piercing stare.

“So”, he starts again, “you are the guy that wants to date our mother? Going to watch a hockey game today, right?”. The boy, Chengcheng Ziyi realizes, gives him a once over and after a slight nod, seems to get his approval.

He leans forward even more, face unhealthy pale and his brown orbs are piercing into Ziyi’s. “Let me tell one thing: if you hurt him, do something he doesn’t want you to do; if you don’t stop if he tells you to or break his poor little heart we make your leg the hockey bat and your head the puck”. Ziyi hears one of the boys in the back chuckle in a way that implied that they would really do that.

One of the guys in the back steps forward, ethereal beautiful face being lit up by the sun and his soft lips twist into a charming grin when he spots a completely intimidated Ziyi sitting at the table.

“I can understand why mom likes him though”, the boy reaches forward to stroke Ziyi’s cheek, but gladly comes Zhengting in at that exact moment, vase for the roses lying on the table in his hand.

The first thing when he has analyzed the situation is to swat the boy’s hand away from Ziyi's cheek, before he turns to glare at Chengcheng.

“Chengcheng, omg, stop always scaring the poor guys I take out for fucks sake”, he’s sure he hears Chengcheng mumbling something very close to ‘and what about language now’ under his breath, but chooses to say nothing and chuckle lightly at which Chengcheng sends him a thankful gaze for.

“And you”, Zhengting says, turning to the boy who tried to stroke his cheeks and is now sitting on the table, charming grin spelling mischievousness, “stop calling me mother, I swear to god Yanjun. You’re even older than me!”.

Yanjun pouts slightly. “Just because I’m only now part of your friend group doesn’t mean I can’t call you mother. I’m the only one able to cook in this wrack of a household and the only one paying rent here, the last you can do is to act like a mother for me too!”, Yanjun protests, but Zhengting cuts him off with a “then stop flirting with my dates and maybe I will”.

After the children have been introduced one by one properly and Zeren has slipped a condom very discreetly into Ziyi’s back pocket, they tell them good night and leave the house for the hockey game.

“I’m sorry for them, they are a lot to handle at first”, Zhengting looks down on his fingers in Ziyi’s shabby car (Justin’s reaction when he found out that Ziyi wasn’t rich, but barely above the average student living was priceless) when they have arrived at the hockey stadium, sweet blush adorning his cheeks, but Ziyi gathers all his courage he has left and pressed a smooch on Zhengting’s cheek.

The man only looks up surprised but say nothing and smiles at Ziyi sweetly, before he swiftly takes Ziyi’s face into his hands and presses his lips to Ziyi’s completely, fingertips stroking the back of Ziyi’s neck where his undercut is getting to long and Ziyi tangles his hand into the soft mess of hair on Zhengting’s head, the other landing on the small of Zhengting’s back.

They kiss like this for a while, turning it into a full make out session until Ziyi puts his hands under Zhengting’s ass and lifts him from the seat onto his lip in the drivers seat. It barely fits with the steering wheel, but Ziyi secretly shifts his seat back and suddenly they have more space, Zhengting straddling his lap with legs firm at his sides.

The way Zhengting caresses his cheek, because it just fits so perfectly into the moment, reminds him a lot of Yanjun in the kitchen and he wonders if Zhengting has adopted some of the traits of the children he supervises.

“Hey Zheng”, he begins slowly, Zhengting cocking his head to the side at the tone, “what was that about Yanjun in the kitchen? He’s older than you and he still calls you mother?”. Zhengting sighs as if he has expected the question sooner or later.

“It’s a bit complicated. In general we’re a bunch of friends living together and since I was always the oldest, I also became something they saw their mother in. To be honest, I always was more of a parent for the most of them than their real parents could ever be”

"And what about Yanjun?”, Zhengting laughs, because Ziyi is so focused on the kids story.

“Nah, he’s adopted. Yanjun moved into our shared community last year, after I found him shivering on the street, trying to sleep under old newspapers. His parents kicked him out with no money because he was gay, but by now he has a scholarship for our university and is working part time, because he is the only one who has to pay rent since Justin’s parents don’t like him because they think he’s a fuckboy”, Zhengting grins at his last words and so does Ziyi, because Ziyi can  
understand these parents.

“But”, continues Zhengting, suddenly grinding his hips down and catching Ziyi off guard by that, “even though I’m happy you seem interested in my kids, I’d rather not talk about my children right now”. Before Ziyi could respond, Zhengting has already pinned him down against the back of the crappy seat of his car, grinding down on him in a steady rhythm, eliciting beautiful sounds out of a beautiful mouth.

The temperature in car seems to rise with every move Zhengting does, with every grind, when he zips Ziyi’s pants open, when he pulls him out of his boxers, when he licks the tips and looks up straight into Ziyi’s eyes and god, how much does it turn him on.

Everything happens in rush, clothes discarded faster, Zhengting prepped even faster and then Ziyi’s buried balls deep into Zhengting’s ass, the man he’s been crushing on for too long by now and he realizes, in that exact moment when he hears Zhengting’s long moan and looks up to see beauty paired with humbleness, that he’s in love.

When Ziyi comes, he manages to breathe out a restless “love you Ting’” and he feels like it makes Zhengting come even harder and he sees him breaking apart under him. They bask a bit in the afterglow, skin sticky with cum, but even though it’s pretty disgusting, Ziyi never felt better.

When they’re both fully dressed, Zhengting turns his head from the seat next to Ziyi (where he had hopped on earlier to get the dressing thing over easier) and stares at him, only to blush when Ziyi turns his head and smiles, too and Ziyi thinks it’s adorable.

“Sooooo”, Zhengting begins slowly, flicking the words on his tongue around and around, before Ziyican’t bear it anymore and just interrupts him a bit rudely, but the words he says make up for it enough.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”, Ziyi blurts out, before slapping his hand over his mouth, because this was kind of a confession that comes a little bit late and going after the grin on Zhengting’s face, he’s amused too.

“You’re asking me that after we fucked? I think it was clear that I did this going from the point that it was okay, because we’re together”, he has a point, Ziyi has to admit. “Yeah, maybe we were loosely hanging around each other for a while now, but we never voiced it, you know”. Zhengting smiles at him softly, because Wang Ziyi is just too sweet and he can feel himself getting weak in his knees at the sight.

“But yeah, sure, I’d really like to be your boyfriend”, Zhengting leans forward to romantically plant a kiss on Ziyi’s lips, but the former seems to be frozen in place, gaze focused on two very familiar figures standing outside the car, the one looking exhausted and sweaty but happy, the other grinning smugly.

Zhou Rui and Cai Xukun.

“That’s great, but I just noticed that we missed the entire hockey play of our university team”, Zhengting sighs loudly.

“And let me guess, Xukun is on the team?”, Ziyi nods, face pained when he rolls down the window only to be met with the howling growling of Xukun and Rui who, on the oneside, are angry that he missed the play, but on the other are glad that he “finally got laid” as Xukun voices it, while Rui just seems to be glad that they have their clothes fully on.

“But is it that obvious that we fucked?”, Zhengting pipes up from the right seat, sweepingly trying to hide in his too big clothes because he remembers what Zeren told him about his first-date habits (even though this almost can’t be considered as a first date anymore), what Ziyi thinks is unbelievably cute. Xukun snorts at the question, wiping his sweaty bangs out of an even sweatier face.

“Dude, you literally have hickeys all over your neck and I bet at some other places I don’t want to know; Ziyi looks like he has just witnessed the rebirth of Jesus and your hair and clothes are a mess"

“So are Ziyi’s, but you look like a hot ass snack together”, exclaims Rui from behind Xukun, before hiding his face in Xukun’s tricot to save himself from Ziyi’s death grip.

They continue bickering for while, before Ziyi decides that it’s time to bring Zhengting home (read: the appropriate time not to get in trouble with Zhengting’s kids) and they wish the two a good night, because Xukun volunteered to drive Rui home.

But when they walk away Rui whispers Ziyi in his ear that Xukun invited him to sleep over tonight and winks at Ziyi before running off after Xukun, blushing when he hears Ziyi yelling “go, get it Tiger!”, but Xukun only laughs it off and throws an arm around Zhou Rui, pressing the smaller into his side.

[…]

When they arrive at Zhengting’s house and Ziyi escorts him to his door, he notices how dishevelled Zhengting’s normally perfect hair is (and we all know that Wang Ziyi loves himself some healthy hair) and spins him around trying to fix the mess he made earlier, but suddenly, the only thing he can do is stare into Zhengting’s brown orbs and then they’re kissing each other, soft at first, but then Ziyi is tangling his hand into Zhengting’s hair to mess it up again and Zhengting’s arms are around his neck and they’re almost falling on the ground, because a certain someone decided to ruin the fun and open the door.

When Ziyi releases Zhengting out of his arms, both standing up straight, he is met with the face of a smugly grinning Fan Chengcheng whose gaze is fixed on the purple hickeys littering Zhengting’s neck, completely ignoring the glare Zhengting sends him.

“Guuuuys”, he turns his head and i into the house, “mother is home and she has brought some gifts from her boyfriend!”, Ziyi wants to retreat the statement that Chengcheng is a dumb airhead, because there’s definitely nothing else that would bring Ting’s kids faster to the door and he knows that Chengcheng knows that Zhengting’s gaze meant “I’ll deal with you later, but don’t believe it will be any less painful then, because it only gives me more time to get even more angry”, at which he just smiles like the pure innocence.

The first to gather at the door is Zeren and when he catches a glimpse of the hickeys on  
Zhengting’s neck, he laughs and high-fives Chengcheng. “Ge, no matter how hard you try, you would have a real problem without my services on your first dates”, Zeren says smugly, casually extending his hand towards Yanjun who angrily slots down a bill into his opened hand, eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t believe I had actual faith in you”, he retorts, shaking his head in fake disappointment, Chengcheng grinning at his side. And while Zhengting is busy shoving the kids back into the house, Chengcheng just grabs Ziyi by his wrist and drags him into the house too, before Zhengting can close the door.

Mustering Zhengting’s neck, Justin trips closer, casually supporting himself on Ziyi’s shoulder. “I see, I see, you did quite a job on him. Were the toilets clean at least?”.Chengcheng snorts.

“I bet they haven’t even made it to the hockey game, but just fucked in the car”, when Zhengting blushes furiously, Chengcheng snorts again and Quanzhe starts to cackle loudly.

Chengcheng leans down a bit, attempting to whisper something into Ziyi’s ear, but it’s audible for the whole room.

“Did he tell you about the time he chained that dude on his bed and just left him hard there for three hours straight, a vibrator in his ass? I wonder if he’s ever going to tell you the whole thing, it was pretty amusing-”, Zhengting’s sharp voice interrupts Chengcheng before he can speak any further.

“That is a story for another time and Chengcheng, I just recently read a few good books over different knots methods and I still need someone to try them out. I think I might opt for you at this point”, the poor Chengcheng (who deserved the panic) seems to think that Zhengting would really do that, because he quickly bids everyone good night and flees to his room, followed by boisterous laugher.

But Ziyi turns around and grins, facing Zhengting. “So, you chained a man to your bed and left him there for three hours?”. Zhengting blushes rapidly.

“As I said, that is a story for another time”

“But I’m free tonight”, Ziyi stares at Zhengting in all his earnest, smiling softly and Zhengting can feel his knees getting weak, just like Ziyi’s always did. So he smiles back to make Ziyi feel the same as he does, connected.

“My room’s upstairs”

And Ziyi watches Zhengting setting a foot on the first stair, hand held out for Ziyi to grab and Zhengting smiling down on him and a comfortable feeling settles deep in his stomach. He stares at the hand, then at Zhengting; before he smiles, too and grabs it, letting himself be dragged up the stairs for a long long night.

Yes, Wang Ziyi is indeed a weak man for Zhu Zhengting.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a fucking clichee and while it was supposed to not more than a 2K os is got almost 5 k
> 
> *analyzing my bullshit*


End file.
